User talk:FastLizard4
Please leave Wikitroid-related messages below. Wrong place? See my Wikipedia links page to find the right one! ---- In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "FastLizard4": ##wikipedia ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-social ##wikimedia-social ##wikipedia-en-help ##cvn-wp-en (Wikipedia-specific and requires approval, see wikipedia:WP:IRC) ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##wikia-metroid (The IRC channel I created for this wiki) This page is manually archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 AutoWikiBrowser Time for the second part of Phase Four. Here's the message: Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'''Squee'master']] 20:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) And here's the list of users: *User:MarioGalaxy2433g5 *User:Armantula513 *User:ChozoBoy *User:Metroidhunter32 *User:Hellkaiserryo12 *User:Piratehunter *User:Dazuro *User:M110 *User:Zeruel21 *User:Zabbeth *User:Samuslovr1 *User:Samusiscool3 *User:Dark Ridley *User:Tuckerscreator *User:TwistedNerve *User:Blurrr *User:Trace X *User:Metroid101 *User:Infinitysend *User:Snakeboss14 *User:DekutullaZM Thanks. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 20:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Will run your latest request the next time I am at a computer with AWB, which will hopefully be in a few hours. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:50, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :A little late (had computer trouble), but last request now '''done'. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Rollback request So you're saying editing an article in order to put false information on the article is NOT vandalism? Huh. All these years I've been wrong... I can't believe it! Anyways, just so you know, I don't dislike you, I just think you made a bit of a stupid move. I understand your decision, and I respect it (and you (but not your stupid move)). DoomZero 23:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it's not that stupid. There is a HUGE difference between false information and vandalism. False information is stuff like, "Phazon is blue and green." Vandalism is, "Phazon is my favorite thing in Metroid!" He was right to deny you, you got to learn. :But look at what I did to get denied. I forgot to sign. If anybody made a stupid move, it was me. :''') [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|''Ex''terminator]] 00:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, that does make sense... I guess I didn't phrase it right. Well, what about editing an article to say something like "Since Rundas is made of ice, leaving him out in the heat too long will turn him into a puddle"? Rundas is obviously not made of ice, and the sentence is obviously false anyways. I'd consider that vandalism. And anyways, that "False information" isn't entirely false. Phazon... could possibly... maybe... sorta... look blue-green if you tilt your head, close one eye, stand far away, and stand infront of something green... Okay, it's hard to see Phazon as blue-green, but that's a little thing, not something that's seriously false. DoomZero 00:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) People do make honest mistakes sometimes. Occasionally, they just make a really cruddy edit that leaves the article worse off, too. Its not the same as vandalism, and I've added false information a at least few times without knowing. It certainly wasn't intentional, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Couldn't have said any better, Chozoboy. One more thing, Doom. I said "blue and green" not "blue-green." Rollbackers have to read information carefully and interpret its meaning precisely. That's what got me. Nothing personal, but I agree with FastLizard that you should wait a little longer before you try again. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 13:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) *sigh* I knew you were going to comment on the blue-green thing. And I think you should read information carefully. I already said I agreed with FastLizard. I was only stating his mistake. And I don't have much time to type this so I'll say more later ('Bout 3 hours) DoomZero 17:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Uh, you never said you agreed to it, you said that you understood it and respected it. I understand why people rob, but it doesn't mean I agree with it. I respect the president of the U.S., but I don't agree with his actions. Watch what you say dude. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 17:36, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ugghhh... Okay, how about this... I never said I agreed with it, though I did agree to it. I did say blue-green, while you said blue and green. I did not use the word vandalism correctly. The mistakes I have made are right there. I do not want to be a rollbacker anymore. I could argue the agreed/respected topic, but I won't. Conversation ended. DoomZero 20:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC) A quick favor On my home page, it says that admins can change some message on the sidebar to tell people about stuff that's happening. If you know how, could you put my newest page on there, User:The Exterminator/Main Page Updates? I'd like to get people on there to help change the main page. Thanks! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 00:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, could you help with this section? How to Vote [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 00:42, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Firstly, I disabled the home page for me in my preferences a long time ago, so I'm not too sure what you're talking about, but I'll take a look. Secondly, as for the Main Page updating schedule you propose, assuming that you mean UTC Coordinated Universal Time for Wikia time, 18:00 translates to 10:00 (or 11:00 if Daylight Savings is running - I live in California in the U.S.), way before I'm usually even awake on Sundays. Even then, I sometimes am not even online on Sundays (depending on how much homework I still have to do for that particular weekend). In fact, there is really no time I can guarantee I'm online, although I'm usually online from 23:00 - 0:00 UTC (or 22:00 - 23:00 if Daylight Savings is running in the United States) on weekdays and Fridays from 3:00 - 8:00 or so (2:00 to 7:00 when Daylight Savings is running), while school is in session (i.e., when we're not on break or vacation). My schedule is generally more consistent in the June - August months, but that's still quite some time from now. So you'll have to rework the scheduling bit to be more flexible. Aside from that, though, I like the idea. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I'm not that picky on where you announce it, I just picked the home page because you can send messages to all users. Heck, you can even use your bot to send a message to everyone. I just want people to start helping out with the main page. I tweaked the schedule a little on Sunday; if I still got it wrong, you can put it how it works best for you (yes, I'm using the UTC time). One more thing though, I have a Zeldapedia link on my How to Vote section. Their Voting Templates use those pictures for supporting and opposing. Problem is, I can't get those pictures. The green and the red ones are the only ones I need, since it'll help when I'm counting up votes for the finals. Again, thanks for helping! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 15:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) In a similar vein, I'd also like to make...well, the exact same request, basically. I realize that we already have Boss Battle Royal, but I'd like to create something like Zeldapedias temple of courage. It could be used to draw new users. For example, I joined them so I could suggest fights...and...well, yeah. Anyways, I wanted to beta test it to see what it would be like if it was made, so I'd like to ...ah, there's no good sounding way to say this...advertise it. Either in that orange...box thing, or using the auto wiki browser that you use for squeemaster. Sinc eI don't want to look stupid, I'll say thanks after the fact. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] It's at User:DekutullaZM/sandbox. 17:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I'll need some time to consider both of your requests, partly because I have no time now, and partly because it does need some considering. I'll get back to both of you soon. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4''']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh, Thanks Lizard Oh, right then, I'll try to remember that. Thank you for reminding me about the signing thing, I had forgotten about that. Now how do I remove/move categories? It's been awhile since I used Wikia, and everything is different. Thanks for the help Lizard. :) TerrorDactyl 23:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC)